


Научи меня

by Vodkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Джон просит Шерлока научить его играть на скрипке
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Научи меня

В детстве Джон Ватсон любил музыку и даже играл на кларнете в школе. Ему нравилось разучивать простенькие гаммы, нравилось радовать мать небольшими рождественскими выступлениями. Однако, любовь к музыке и занятиям с возрастом угасала. Ну скажите на милость, о каких занятиях музыкой может идти речь, если нужно работать на двух работах, чтобы оплатить собственное обучение, и еще успеть проследить, чтобы сестра снова не сорвалась и не ушла в запой? Служба в армии тем более не располагала к музыке.   
Таким образом, к тридцати годам Джон Хэмиш Ватсон окончательно утратил любовь к музыке и даже представить себе не мог, что однажды она к нему вернется. Впрочем, он не мог и представить, что однажды судьба сведет его с таким невероятным человеком как Шерлок Холмс.   
Конечно, Шерлок сразу предупредил его, что иногда играет на скрипке, но Джон не мог себе представить, что его сосед будет играть настолько виртуозно. С каждой новой мелодией, что слетала со смычка шерлоковой скрипки, давняя любовь Джона к музыке просыпалась и однажды во время очередного выступления соседа он решился.  
— Научи меня. — Произносит Джон, слегка краснея, и Шерлок замирает. Музыка обрывается, Холмс в упор смотрит на Ватсона. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем, он спрашивает:  
— Научить тебя?  
— Да. — Просто отвечает Джон. — Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня играть на скрипке.   
— Я не уверен, что...— Начал было Шерлок  
— Представь себе, что это эксперимент. — Перебил его Джон. — Как в Баскервиле, только теперь я сам хочу быть подопытным кроликом.  
Джон замер в своем кресле, ожидая решения консультирующего детектива, он буквально видел, как в голове Шерлока закрутились шестеренки, кажется, он действительно заинтересовался этой идеей.   
— Ну хорошо, Джон. — Шерлок наконец принял решение. — Встань спиной ко мне и вытяни левую руку вперед. — Ватсон повиновался. Шерлок взял скрипку за гриф и аккуратно положил ее на ключицу Джона. — Придерживай скрипку челюстью, Джон. Вот так. Крепко возьмись за гриф: большой палец на боковой поверхности грифа, четыре остальных пальца — на грифовой накладке. — Холмс, едва касаясь, провел кончиками пальцев по линии челюсти там, где она соприкасалась с декой скрипки. — А теперь дай мне свою правую руку. — Ватсон послушно протянул своему соседу руку и Шерлок аккуратно вложил в нее смычок, так чтобы середина указательного пальца была на обмотке, кончик мизинца на уровне колодки, а большой палец лежал на волосе. — Кисть должна быть расслаблена, Джон. Представь, что ты держишь мячик в руке. А теперь, — Шерлок сделал пару шагов в сторону от Джона, — сыграй на струнах.   
— Ты это серьезно, Шерлок? — Ватсон уставился на своего друга в изумлении.   
— Абсолютно. — Кивнул детектив. — Просто проведи смычком по струнам. — Джон послушно выполнил задание детектива. Звук получился слишком громким и скрипучим. Джон скривился, а Шерлок улыбнулся. — Ты слишком сильно надавил на струны, так бывает. Попробуй еще раз, только мягче. — Ватсон послушно провел смычком по струнам еще раз. На этот раз звук вышел менее громким и скрипучим, но все равно далеким от идеала. Шерлок покачал головой. — Давай попробуем вместе. — Холмс встал рядом с Джоном, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Он мягко обхватил запястья Джона и легко провел смычком по скрипке, извлекая из нее чистую красивую мелодию.  
— Это так красиво. — Тихо проговорил про себя Джон, зачарованно следя за каждым взмахом смычка.   
— Не прекраснее тебя со скрипкой в руках, Джон. — Также тихо ответил ему детектив.


End file.
